1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to grain dryers and in particular to a novel method and apparatus for cleaning the residue from a grain dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Residue has a tendency to accumulate in the bottom of grain dryers and it has been time consuming to clean such material from the bottom of the dryer.